


You Can’t Save Everyone

by LiliGrey



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliGrey/pseuds/LiliGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set far into the future, when Reese was invalidated during action, and Finch made his retirement plans.<br/>"I love you, John. Please come back to me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can’t Save Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first POI piece, and I'm really not sure whether this will just be a one-shot or a long fic with its own plot.  
> I'm not a native speaker of English so please point out any mistakes if you notice them along the way. Enjoy :)

This was how a typical day began.

**DAY 159 RECORDING 85 00:00:00-11:38:26**

_The camera was adjusted to fix on REESE, JOHN._

"Hello John, I’m Harold. Can you hear me?” The voice was even, not devoid of emotions, just the plain unwavering tone of a man who had seen too many turns in life, that few things can now disturb his calm demeanour.

His brief monologue was returned by an empty stare focused on a faraway distance, like that of the glass bead eyes of an abandoned doll, seeing a realm beyond the reach of the living. Harold did not seem surprised. Tone still even, without the trace of disappoint that was ever slightly present during the first few weeks, he carried on speaking, all the while his whole attention focused on the unresponsive man in the wheel chair.

"I am your fiancé,” he continued softly, dexterous fingers encircling the plain looking watch on John’s left wrist. As Harold leaned into the view of the camera, a matching watch on his right hand caught rays of sunlight from the slightly ajar window, the glass surface glinting with the same intensity that shone in those ever calculating eyes, with the intelligence that can process so much data at once, now focused on one single point.

"I love you, John.” Harold shifted forward, his movement slightly rigid from the awkward position, but he planted a tender kiss on John’s cheek, fluent and natural, like he’d done so for endless times, and like the endless times he’d wanted to do so, before.

"Please come back to me.”


End file.
